rose and andre
by werewolf18
Summary: what happens when rose and lissa have been best friends since they were 5 and rose and andre are falling in love with each other  andres 17 about to be 18 rose and lissa are 16 about to be 17  rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**_i dont own vampire academy RM does  
><em>**

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

rose pov

i was sitting out back at the dragomirs listening to my ipod thinking about andre. Lissa just left to go talk to andre about driving us to the mall tomarrow. Lissa knows i like andre so mach cause i talk about him all the time.

lissa pov

i walked inside to talk to andre about rose i see him playing a game on his phone. i walk up to him and say "i need to talk to you about rose." andre looks up immediattly and says "whats worng ins she ok? is she hurt?" he had concern all over his face. i stop his rant saying "no thats not it" he looks at me and says "ok what do you want to tell me about rose" i look at him and blurt out "rose is in love with you" he looks at me like i grew a second head and said "is this a joke liss cause you know how i feel about rose-" i smile and cut him off saying "no this isnt a joke she really doese love you now shes sitting out back" after i say that i turn around and leave to go get my parents and spy on rose and andre cause my parents want them to get together as bad as i do.

andres pov

i walk out back and sit by rose she turns and looks at me and takes her headphones out. i just stare at rose and she finally says "what do i have something on my face" i chuckle and say "no but lissa told me you like me but your to scared to tell me"rose looks angry liss told me that and says "she told you i told her not to tell anyo-" i cut her off by kissing her.

roses pov

OMG hes kissing me i cant believe it yay i found myself kissing him back. that was untill we heared a cough behind us and we jumped apart and look at lissa eric and rhea. i look away and then back at them and say "its not what it looks like" rhea and eric look at us and say " yes it is and finally you two are so obvious" andre took offence to that and said no we are not"and lissa says 'yes you are" and walks away dranging her parents with her leaving andre and i alone in and akwars silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>what do you think? i am starting over with my stories<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_i dont own VA RM does_ **

* * *

><p>chapter 2<p>

rose pov.

andre decided to break the silence by saying " why were you scared to tell me you like me" i look at me and say " cause your a royal moroi and im a dhampir we can be together and because i was scared you didnt return the feelings" andre looked shocked at that and and said "no your not just a dhampir ok to me your the most beautiful girl i ever knowi i like you a lot and i hope we can maybe be more then friends" andre leans in and kisses me and i kiss him back.

Andres pov

i see rose pull back and smile and i smile back. i look at my watch and say " we should go inside its getting dark" rose looked at me and said "ok" so we get up and go inside and see lissa and my parents sitting in the and dad was watching a t.v show and liss was playing brick bracker on her phone. we walked past them and upstairs to my room. i lay down on my bed and i watch rose sit at my desk. i watch her and say "what are you doing over there come here" i pat the spot next to me rose gets up and lays down beside me. i put my arms around rose and and rose fell asleep i smiled and fell asleep to.

* * *

><p>the next day (andres pov still)<p>

i woke up to someone staring at me and open one eye to see rose staring at me and i say "your staring" and rose said "im gazing" i say "its creppy" and rose said "its romantic"i lift my pillow and put it over my took the pillow and kissed me and i kissed her back. we got and rose left to her room to get ready. and i stayed in my room to get ready. i was in the shower when i heard my bedroom door open and close. i knew it was rose and got out of the shower i put on some dark wash jeans and walked out. i saw rose laying on the bed fully dressed and her eyes closed. i smiled and walked over to rose and layed on top of her and kissed her. she smiled and kisses back. we got inturupted though and rose got up tp answer the door while i put a shirt on and hear rose and adrian talking.

rose pov

i opened andres bedroom door and saw his best friend adrian. Adrian is a non stop flirt when he sees me so i said "i need to talk to lissa see ya" and walk out to lissas room. lissa was getting ready for her date with christian her boyfriend. lissa was having trouble fixing her hair so i helped her telling her about what happened with andre last night. once i was done with her hair she said christian should be here any minute now and so we walked out and waited for him to get here.

andres pov

adrian walked in my room and said "do you think rose will go out with me"i look at him and say "dude rose just said she loves me last night shes not gonna go out with you after i kissed her last night" adrian got mad at that and said "dude you kissed her after i told you i liked her thats so not cool dude im out" adrian storms out of my room...

* * *

><p><strong><em>what do you think so far?<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own VA

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

andres pov

i look out my window to see adrian and rose talking then the next i know adrian punches rose.

rises pov

after lissa left with christian, adrian stormed out of the house and came over to me he asked "will you go out with me please" i look at him and say " im sorry but i love andre i always have" adriand looked mad and punched me. andre came running out of the house yelling at adrian lucky his parents werent here. andre was about to hit adrian but i stopped him and said "its not worth it andre please calm down" andre looked at me and said "are you ok? " i look at him and say "im fine i promise" before andre could reply adrian spoke up and said "why are you going to protect a bloodwhore she should be protecting you"that set andre off and he went after adrian and started punching adrian.i kept trying to pull andre off and finally got him and andre just glaired at adrian and i said "hey dont worry about him andre hes not worth it lets just go inside please just ignore him"andre took my hand and we went inside.

andres pov

i was so mad at adrian for hitting rose that when we got inside i started apoligizing to her for not protecting her and for not listening to her. rose kept saying it was ok but i just wanted to be sure she was ok. we walked up stairs and went to my room and layed down on my bed. rose was playing with my fingers and i was putting something on the sudenly said "what are we going to do i go back to the academy in 2 months and your going to college" rose asked in a small voice and i looked at her and said " ill go to college online and stay at the academy with you and when i have a test ill go for the test and ill be back after" rose looked at me sadly and said "no its ok you should go to the campus we can stay in touch." i smiled and said "ok but im visiting you on every weekend" she smiled and nodded saying 'ok" rose and i went back into silence until we heared the door bell ring and my mom call up to rose two minutes later.

roses pov

andre and i look at each other and walk down stairs to see my mom and a moroi man. we went to the livingroom and sat down and andre went to hang with his friends. i look at my mom and say "whats going on why are you here you never leave your charge" my mom looks at me and says "rose i need to tell you something and i dont want you to say anything till im finished please" i look at her and say "ok" so she begins with "rose this is abe mazaur your father. i got reasigned to him so we can be together he wanted to meet you" i look at him and say "why do you want to meet me for dont you have other children to visit" my mom looks mad and my "dad" looks at me and what he says shocks me...

* * *

><p><strong><em>its going to be a cliff hanger sorry...<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**i dont own VA RM does** _

* * *

><p>chapter 4<p>

roses pov

my "dad" said "yes i have one other child but hes 22 and he wants to meet you to" i was shocked and said "well i dont want to meet him and im not moving so dont ask me the dragomirs have been my family since mom left me at the academy and im not leaving andre or lissa." abe and mom looked at each other and say "ok we are planing on moving here to court and visiting you a lot when you return to the academy" after that was said i got to know abe and his younger brother pavel abes head gaurdian. i told them about my life at the academy the bound between lissa and i and andre and i dating. my parents didnt like the idea of me dating a royal but i didnt care cause they cant take me away from andre. after 3 hours of talking and getting to know each other mom and dad and dads 4 gaurdians left and andre returned with lissa and we all had dinner and i help rhea do the dishes then went to my room instead of andres and laid down and fell asleep.

the next day (andres pov)

i i was kind of sad rose didnt come to my room last night to sleep by me. after i got up and dressed i went to find rose. i looked in lissas room but no rose and then i went to roses room i saw rose laying down asleep still so i walked over and climbed into bed with rose and started kissing her till her eyes fluttered and i said "wakey wakey time to get up" she woke up and smiled seeing me laying here by her and said "what time is it" i look at my watch and say "its 8am" rose jumped up and grabed her clothes and ran to her bathroom to take a shower and that took about 15 minutes and another 5 to get dressed she was ready in 30 minutes. i walked up to rose and kissed her softly we walked down stairs hand in hand and saw my parents sitting at the table with a gaurdian a royal and christian my parents called us over and lissa was sitting by christian. my mom said "andre rose this is lady natasha ozera and jer gaurdian dimitri belikov." i said " its a pleasure to meet you both" and rose said " hi its nice meeting you" the door bell rang and rose ran to get it coming back 5 minutes later with her parents and another moroi man about 22. i turn to my parents and say "we will be back sometime today or tonight dont wait up" and we left rose just loves her parent now and her half brother. after staying out all day we got home just before curfew and said goodnight to everyone and walked up staris.

rose pov

once andre and i were back home we went up stairs and andre said "sleep in my room tonight please" i said "ok" and went to andres room and stripped to my undies and bra and put one of andres shirts on and layed down. after andre changed into his pj bottoms and layed down behind me and put his arm around me. i grabed his hand and started playing with his fingers. i turn around in his arms and said "i love you andre dragomir so much" andre smiled and said "i love you to my sweet skittles" i blushed and kissed him snuggling deep in his chest and fell asleep i deamed about andre and i living normal lives.

* * *

><p><strong><em>what do you think so far?<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_i dont own VA RM does_**

* * *

><p>chapter 5<p>

andres pov

when i woke up the next day i was alone so i got up and got dressed and went to look for rose. i checked her room and she wasnt there so i checked lissas room but rose wasnt there so i went to the lake where i knew rose would be. when i got there i saw rose sitting on the dock and i walked up to her and sat down by her. rose turned to me and i could see tear streaks down her face. i asked " whats wrong" she looked away and said "nothing" i took her chin in my hand and said " please tell me i hate seeing you cry please tell me whats wrong" rose looked at me and said "we cant be together you know that you have to carry on the dragomir line and im just a-" i cut her off saying "dont say that ok my parents said we can get married and have children my parents love you rose so we can be together " rose smiled and said "i love you " i smiled back and said " i love you to"

rose pov

i looked at the sky and said "we should head back its getting late" andre aggred and we started heading back home. when we got there rhea eric and lissa started questioning us about where we were and we told them and then we went up stairs to andres room and fell asleep andre was trying to get me up to change but instead he changed me. he took my clothes off and put one of his t-shirts on me and then he went to go change and then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

andres pov

after i changed rose i changed and went to bed. i woke up the next day to rose putting kisses up and down my neck. i open my eyes to see roses big brown eyes. rose smiled and whispered "morning" and i said "morning" back to her to. we got up and went to eat breakfast after breakfast lissa went to meet christian and my parents had a meeting to go to

2 hours later (still andres pov)

rose and i have been watching t.v when the bell rang. i got up to open the door and i see Queen tatiana. rose walked in and saw the queen and said "your majesty its nice to see you." i look at rose and turn back to the queen saying " your majesty im sorry but my parents arent home they had a meeting-" the queen cut me off saying " im not here to see your parents im here to talk to you two about your relationship." i cant believe it she came all this way to get me to break up with rose i looked at the queen and said " your majesty im not leaving rose ilove her and i cant live without her" the queen looked angry and said "but your tittle your the dragomir prince this relationship has to stop or your tittle is ruined" i didnt have time to respond cause the door slamed open to...

* * *

><p><strong><em>what do you think so far?<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_i dont own VA RM does_**

* * *

><p>chapter 6<p>

andres pov

the door slamed open to revile my perant aperatly they heared the coversation and was looking angry at the queen "your majesty i think its best if you leave. rose and andre love each other and are happy together so they stay together" my dad said and after that my mom opened the door and said "thanks for stoping by"

roses pov

andre started telling his parents why the queen stopped by and i ignored them and walked up to my room and layed down. 20 minutes later my door opens and closes and i feel the bed shift and arms wrap around me. i turn to see andre and say "maybe we shouldnt be together i dont want you to lose your tittle because of me" andre looked sad but said "no im staying with you ok i dont care about the royal politics and stuff i care about you only now lets put your stuff in my room" i smile and say "ok"

30 minutes later (roses pov still)

once we got my stuff in andres room i grabed one of andres shirts and went to take a shower. after showering and dressing i walked out of the bathroom to see andre sitting and drawing. i walk up behind him and before i can see what hes drawing he closes his sketchbook. i sigh and turn around leaving the room going to my room and grabing my journal and throwing on some pj pantsand going out back where andres window is and sit under the tree and eyes stung with tears just thinking about what he did. i let him read my journals all the time but he wont let me look at his sketchbook its not fair so im not talking to him. i was sitting out side for an hour untill i heared the door open and close and feet walking towards me i look up to see andre and he took my journal out of my hand and handed me his sketchbook. andre sat by me and said "take a look im not hidding anything from you" i take the book and see the cover is me sitting on the bench at school when i got upset about my date standing me up for another girl and i ran off and andre found me that night. instead of opening it i hand it back and say " i dont want to look unless you want me to look"and i took my journal back from him and started writting again but andre took it and said "i do want you to look ok i love you rose and i dont want you to be mad at me i want you to look at my sketches." as andre said that he handed me his sketch book. i look back down and opened the book to a picture of me the night it rained and andre and i was walking around talking and ran to his room cause it was closer...

* * *

><p><strong><em>what do you think so far?<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_i dont own VA RM does_**

* * *

><p>chapter 7<p>

andres pov

i saw rose smile even more everytime she flipped the page untill she go to the one i drew last year or her and lissa asleep on the couch on christmas eve and they were in there christmas pjs. she kept looking till theres was no more pictures to look at. "there beautiful andre but why do you only draw me im not that beautiful" when rose said that i got a little mad and said "rose you are the most beautiful person i know ok i love you so much" rose looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "you really think that about me" i smile and say "yes of course" i leaned down and kissed rose softly till lissa ran oout saying "andre your friends are here and rose we are going to the mall lets go" lissa grabed roses hand and bolted for the door.

roses pov

andres friends didnt know about us and andre didnt want them to know. lissa draged me around the mall for two hours untill tellingme her parents will pick us up in two more hours.

2 hours later (roses pov still)

we have been at the mall for 4 hours and lissa has 10 bags and i have 10 bags me carring the heviest ones. lissas parents pulled up in front of us and helped put the bags in the were on the way home and i got a text from andre saying _we need to talk when you get home_ i replyed with an _ok _and started worring about what he wanted to talk about. when we got home lissa took her bags and went to her room and i got my bags and went to my came up and sat on my bed and said "i cant be with you anymore my friends daed me to go out with you but i found a new play toy to use" after he said that he walked out and i started crying.

3 hous later (roses pov still) dinner time

rhea called us down to eat and i heard lissa and andre running down the stair i could tell andres friends are still here cause i can still hear them. 5 minutes later rhea came up and knocked on my door before openning it, she saw me laying in bed with tears running down my face and said " whats wrong rose" i shake my head saying" nothing im fine" rhea looked at me and said "you've been crying rose i never saw you cry before now whats wrong" i look at her and say " andre said his friends dared him to go out with me and that he found a new play toy" i broke down crying and then i hear shouting from down stairs and someone running up the stairs and andre opening my door and about to say something but i beat him to it and said "get out now i dont want to see you" andre steps towards me and says "rose please im sorry my friends are still here i was going to talk to you after they left" i look away and here a door slamed shut...

* * *

><p><em><strong>what do you think?<strong>_

_**this is the last chapter till tomarrow cause i have to go to school so goodnight** _


	8. Chapter 8

**_i dont own VA RM does this has a M warning at the end so if you dont like then dont read _**

* * *

><p>chapter 8<p>

rose pov

i heard the door slam shut and look up to see i was sitting alone then i hear the front door slam shut and i get up and look out the window to see adre getting in his car and speeding away. lissa came up to my room and said "its gonna be ok i promise hes just mad at himself for doing that to you" i get up and hug lissa saying"do we have ice cream" lissa nodded and said "yes" liss and i walk down the stairs to see andres friends still here and i look at lissa and walk past them to the kitchen and get 2 tubs of ice cream and 2 spoons. i look up and see andres friends staring at me and i say " what are you looking at " one of them jesse said "we just want to apoligize" i look at them and say "i dont accept" right then my parents walk in and say "go pack your stuff your moving in with us" i look at them and say "im not leaving lissa" my dad looks at me and says "go pack your stuff your leaving" they walk out and i look at andres friends and say "look what you've done if andre didt do that i would have to leave" and i walk up to my room with lissa and start packing my stuff.

2 hours later (roses pov still)

andre finally showed up and walked right into my room and looked around and finally said "you cant go im sorry please stay i love you so much i dont know what ill do without you please stay" i look up at him and see tears running down his face and say " i dont want to leave but my parentsare making me"

andres pov

what she cant leave i cant let her go my parents told me her parents are going to be back to pick her up right now. i look at rose and kiss her softly i seel her kissing back. the next i know theres a cough and we break apart and look towards her parents and my friends and liss mom and dad. rose looks at her dad and says "im not leaving i bearly know you i met you 3 days ago so im staying" her dad sighs and says "fine" i look down at rose and say "i love you"and roses smiles and says "i love you to"after we all went down stairs my friends left along with roses parents and brother. we watched a little t.v and then rose and i went up stairs to my room.

_M WARNING_

rose walked in first and i walk in behind her i lock the door and walk up behind rose and start kissing her neck. i turn her around and kiss her lips the kiss deepens and rose takes my shirt off and i take hers off. rose is in naked and so am i i back rose up to the bed and lay her down softly and i lay over her keeping my weight off her. i spred roses legs and was about to push in when rose said "wait i never done this before" i look at rose and say "if i hurt you tell me and we can stop ok" she nods and i slam in to her and and keep a slow pace going untill we cum together after we cauhgt our breaths i lay next to rose and wrap my arm around her and we fall asleep together.

_M RATING OVER_

* * *

><p>well what do u think my friend wrote the M rating<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**_i dont own VA RM does_**

* * *

><p>chapter 9<p>

rose pov

i woke up the next day sore as hell. i look up at andre who was still asleep and smiled i lost my virginity to the man i love "why are you smiling for" i knew who the voice belonged to and saind "because i lost my virginity to the guy i love" andre look at me and said "oh and who is this guy i need to have a talk to him" i laugh and say "hes the most handsomest man i know and hes the love of my life i wont traid anything in the world for him" andre smiled and said " i love you so much" i smiled back and said " i love you to" we layed there and staried into each others eyes for about 5 minutes till andre looked at the clock and said "we should get up" i nodded and sat up with the blanket wraped around me andre didnt like that and said "why are you hidding i saw you last night" i blush and stand up trying to keep the pain of my face but andre knew something was wrong and said "whats wrong and dont lie to me" i look at him and say " im sore from last nights physical activities" andre laughed and said " im sorry for going hard on you" andre got up and kissed my head and started get his clothes and i started getting mine and we took a shower together. once we got out and dressed me in a longsleeve shirt and skinny jeans and andre in dark wash jeans and a polo shirt

andres pov

i can feel roses eyes on me and i look at her and say "come here" i pat the spot next to me on the bed and i give her a present that i knew she would love. rose opened it and said "andre please tell me this didnt cost much" she looked in my eyes and saw the guilt i know she doesnt like excpensive gifts but i couldnt help myself. i look at rose and say " i saw that and just had to get it for you its a locket if you open it theres a picture of you and me and you and lissa" rose smiles and kisses me saying "we need to go downstairs. i glad we still have 3 weeks left till school and to spend time with rose today i planed a pick-nik for the two of us by the lake. as rose and i get in the car rose asks "where are we going" i look at her and say " its a suprise" and head torwads the lake" we got to the lake and saw twinkle lights up in all the trees and the gazibo. rose looks in awe at it and say "you planed this by yourself' i look at her and say "yea" rose came to me and kissed me and i kissed back. we walked to the gazibo and sit down to eat we talk about what we are going to do and rose says " promise me one thing andre" i look at her and say "anything" she looks at me and says " promise that you wont find anyone else when you go to college" i look at rose and say " i promise" and i kissed rose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>well what do you think?<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**_i dont own VA RM does_**

* * *

><p>chapter 10<p>

roses pov

after the kiss andre and i went walking back to the car and i say "can we go home and go to the gardens please" he smiles and says "yes we can" as we get in the car i see something and i bend down to get and i ask andre "whats this" andre sees what it is and take sit from me and says "you'll see later" i pount and we drive back home and i see my parents and brother waiting for me and i get out and say " whats going on" my mom said "well we want to know if you and your friends want to go to turkey before you go back to school." i look at andre and say "yes let me just gather my friends and sak them " i grab my phone and send a text to them asking if they want to go i got a reply saying yes from all of them and i look at andre and say "do you want to go " he looks at me and says "idk if thats ok"i look at him and say "your going no ands ifs or buts about you all are going to forget what happened and we are all going to get along well ok" they all nod and say "ok" and we go in and pack cause we leave in 4 hours i text my friends that and told them to be ready. andre and i finish packing in 2 hours and decide to watch a movie.

2 hours later

andre and i were sitting beside each other on the plain and lissa and christian were infront of us. lissa turned to andre and told him to move so he did and liss sat by me and andre and christian started talking about something and lissa started talking about what shops to go to when we get there. i fell asleep and woke up to someone trying to wake me up and whispering in my ear. i wake up to andre and he saw that i was awake and said "we are going to be there in 5 minutes ok" i said ok and got my seatbelt on and layed my head on his shoulder. once we landed we went threw security and customs and got our bags. we got to the cars and lissa christian andre and i are riding with my parents mia eddie mason and tash and dimitri was in the car behind us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry its not longer but i need to start writing more chapters.<em>**


	11. author's note

author's note

sorry i havent updated for awhile im trying to see where i want this to go but i promise i will updte soon and plus im writing a new story


	12. Chapter 11

hey sorry i havent updated for awhile ive been busy with school so heres the update i dont own vampire academy RM does

* * *

><p>chapter 11<p>

we got to my parents house and we went to our rooms i showed them where they were to stay. i got to my room with andre and we started putting our clothes away and went to meet everyone out in the hall way. i gave everyone a tour of the house and we went out back to take a tour threw the rose garden and cabins that were out in the back a little ways away. after that we went inside and we sat down to have dinner, that night i got sick and the only person that knew why was lissa and i dont want anyone to know expecally andre because im afraid he will leave me.

_2 days later roses pov still_

i was laying in bed when andre walked in and asked me "are you feeling ok you've been sick for 2 days im worried about you" i look at andre and say "i cant tell you" i looked at andre with sad eyes and andre said "please tell me im worried about i want to help you dhampirs never get sick" i look at andre and say "i found out im pregnate and only lissa knows cause i was scared to tell you cause i know your not obligated to stay with me and i just didnt want to lose you-" i was cut off by andre kissing me softly i pulled away and say "so your happy and not gonna leave me" andre shakes his head no and says"your my whole world why would i leave you and my baby" andre kissed my stoumache and layed down beside me and we stayed like that till we had to go eat dinner.

over the next couple days we all had fun i told everyone i was pregnate and aparently my dad likes andre enough to let andre propose to me and well we are gonna get married. im sooooooooo happy right now i cant imagine a better life then mine is right now. i love andre and im going to be doing school from court with lissa while andre goes to college every monday, wensday and friday and andre did college online tuesdays and thursdays. i cant believe it almost time to go back to court and then my friends are going back to the academy and im gonna miss them but we all promised to keep in touch and visit on the holidays.


	13. Chapter 12

i dont own vampire academy RM des.

* * *

><p>chapter 12<p>

roses pov

we are leaving my parents house in 3 days so lissa decided its time to go shopping so we went shopping lissa rhea mia me and everyone and some gaurdians. we got to the mall and everyone went there own ways leaving me alone so i went to macys and got some sweatpants and longsleave shirts. next i went to victoria secrets and was looking at there clothing selection and i got some sweatpants from there to.

_2 hours later still roses pov_

its been 2 hours and im tired i wonder where everyone is at so i texted everyone and went to the food court and sat down noone answered or found me so i called lissa and she answered "hey rose where are you?" i sigh and say "im at the mall i texted everyone to se where they were at but no one answered so where are you guys at" i heared lissa gasp and say "we are at the house already" i look at the phone and say "you forgot me at the mall well its great to have such nice friends and family." i hung up and sat outside for a little until i saw andre drive up and hop out of the car he was by himself. "we are soooooo sorry babe please forgive us we would never forget you at the mall on porpose i swear." i got up and got in the back seat lissa was in the front i put my headphones in and hit shuffle if i die young came on by the band perry

_ If I die young, _

_bury me in satin_

_ Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, _

_I'll shine down on my mother _

_She'll know I'm safe with you _

_when she stands under my colors Oh,_

_ and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, _

_no Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life Well, _

_I've had just enough time  
><em>

_If I die young, _

_bury me in satin_

_ Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song  
><em>

_The sharp knife of a short_

_ life Well, I've had just enough time  
>And I'll be wearing white <em>

_when I come into your kingdom _

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger _

_I've never known the loving of a man But it sure felt _

_nice when he was holding my hand  
><em>

_There's a boy here in town, _

_says he'll love me forever _

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by _

_The sharp knife of a short life Well, _

_I've had just enough time  
><em>

_So put on your best, boys, _

_and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done  
><em>

_A penny for my thoughts,_

_ oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more _

_after I'm a goner And maybe then _

_you'll hear the words I been singing Funny, _

_when you're dead how people start listening  
><em>

_If I die young, _

_ bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river _

_at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song  
><em>

_The ballad of a dove _

_Go with peace and _

_love Gather up your tears, _

_keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh  
><em>

_The sharp knife of a short life Well,_

_ I've had just enough time So put on your best, boys And I'll wear my pearls  
><em>

_when the song finished we were at home and andre and lissa were looking at me claping and smiling i got out and took my stuff to my room and layed down i was soooooooooooooooooooo tired i fell asleep._


	14. Chapter 13

i dont own anything RM does

* * *

><p>chapter 13<p>

when i woke up it was still light out and i had 2 hours till dinner so i got up and went down stairs everyone was in the livingroom and looked up when i walked in and i went to the kitchen to get something to drink andre followed me into the kitchen and i looked at him and said "whats going on" he smiles and says "go get ready we are going out" i look at him and say "i dont want to go out i want to stay home" he laughs and says "we are leaving tomarrow cause theres something that came up so we are going out tonight come on it will be fun i promise please" i grab a water bottle and go up to the room and get dressed in a nice dress lissa had layed out and some flats. i brushed my hair and straightened it and put on a little make up.

when we got to the place it was one of my favorite resturants to eat at. we went in and sat down and ordered i was talking to andre and laughing when my dad and mom got all our attention to say something. everyone was looking up at them when my mom said "im pregnate i found out last month" i looked at them and said "im going to have a little brother or sister" they smiled and nodded i was so happy. we were all having a good time and i look at andre and lean in to him to whisper in his ear saying "if its a girl i want the name to be dalis lissa rhea dragomire ok" he nodded and whispered back sayign "if its a boy the name is going to be jacob eric dragomire" i smile and say "i love it" we finished eating and payed and we were walking to the car when strogi came out and surounded us i stood infront of andre and lissa and they kept trying to pull be back to were i was behind them.

i wouldnt budge though i stood my ground and stayed infront of them andre was getting mad could tell but i didnt care i was a dhampier and i had to protect moroi no matter what thats what ive learned. the gaurdians where surrounding us my dads gaurds and the dragomires gaurds andre and lissa stood infront of me and i got mad at that but i didnt argue. the gaurdians engaged in the fight and my dad and mom and the dragomires started walking to the car and andre was holding onto my arm making sure i dont get in on the fight. we got to the car and got in the gaurdians have the other car here and my dad drove off leaving them like always when this happens. we got to the house and everyone went there own way and i went to my room with andre following i know what was to come but i didnt care. its my job to protect moroi. i opened my room door and left it open as andre came in behind me and shut the door i started changing into pjs and andre started talking "why did you do that you cant fight i cant lose you or the baby please dont do that again if i lose you or this baby i dont know what i would do.' i look at andre and say "im just a dhampire i have to protect moroi ok its what i have to do they come first remember" he looked mad at that and said "your not just a dhampire your my fiancee and i love you i dont want you to get hurt you come first the baby comes first ok" i had tears in my eyes cause i just want to keep the people i love safe "yea i know but im scared ok i cant be a mom im to young im not ready what if something bd happens i cant do it i feel like im goig to lose you and i dont want that to happen" i layed down and barried my head in my pillow and started crying.

andre layed down by me and put an arm around me and layed his head inbetween my neck and shoulder and said "you will never lose me your my fiancee if i was going to leave you would i ask you to marry me. no i wouldnt have asked but i did so im staying with you and our baby" i turn my head to look at him and he kissed me and i kissed him back i pulled and said "i love you" he smiled and said "i love you to" i got up and we went down stairs everyone was asleep so andre and i got something to drink and made some popcorn and went to go pack our clothes cause we leave tomarrow afternoon. it took us an hour to pack and it was 12am so we decided to go to bed so we could wake up early.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter14

the next day we woke up and got ready to go. i got in the shower real quick and dressed in black pants and a tshirt. i came out and saw andre wearing black pants and a white shirt with a band on it. we went down and everyone was eating and talk andre an i got our plates and sat down were leaving after lunch so that gave us a few hours to hang out. we decied to watch a movie.

2 hours later

we justt finished watching the guilt trip and was getting ready to go eat lunch at a restuant after putting our stuff in the car. we get in and head towards the rstraunt by the airport. after lunch we go to the airport and wait we go through customs and security and head to the gate. we get on the plain and relax waiting for the plaine to take off.

6 hours later

we had 2 more hours till we got there andre was reading lissa was doing something and im bored. i cant wait to get off this plaine i want to just walk my legs are asleep. i pull out my ipod and listen to it thinking about how life is and who i got in my life before i know it we land and get off going to customs and getting our got in the car and headed toward court.

1 hour later

we got to court and headed to the dragomiers house. once we got there we went to unpack me and andre in his room lissa in hers. after unpacking i decided to take a nap before doing anything else so i lay down and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>sorry it took awhile ive been busy with school i promise to update more often<p> 


End file.
